User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/How is the usa and Katy Perrys Vampire Story
USA Question: I want to move to the USA because it has so many other choices in life then any other country in the world well you can count England in it as well. But I want your opinion, do you like the USA. Plus I am thinking about moving from Australia to USA to start fresh. So that I can start from scatch. Edward Is Better 23 plus I thought by adding this, Bella will have a chance at being a creator of another vampire . Katy Perry's Story on how she became a vampire . chapter one: It is was short, even though i had time to move it was to late. The damage has already had been done. It was as if the motorbike that hit me while I was walking home on night was stalking me just to kill me. I must of passed out from the injuries, I must say that even it didn't feel being carried away and put into a car. Then I woke up three days later in some random's house. All nine were starring at me. The blonde one was checking something, then the other blonde was protecting something moist and delesious. Then it was gone, the television had some my face on it. It had said that I had died and that it was days after my quick funeral. I must of died. All my fans must been mourning. One spoke and it was a female, "Hi my name is Bella , you were in an accident and that lead to your death so I carried you here and created you into a vampire myself" She said with saddness. Then Esme gove me some clothes and said "There are for you, Alice bought you a new closet full of clothes. But we had to do something to your house though back in LA. We all had a think about it. We had to burn the place down in order for people think that you burned alive in the house and I am sorry." What they had to burn my house down and fake my death. What no, what monsters. It was as if I was no longer in this world but in some other one. Then all of a sudden this Alice walking in the room and she was surprisingly small but she was all full of energy. So she introduced herself "Hi, my name is Alice, this Jasper " the man that was holding her hand and she continued "This is Carlisle and Esme. They are your new mom and dad. These are your new siblings Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Plus your an aunt to a half vampire half human her name is Renesmee . You will love her." But when she was done. It was Edward who spoke "Katy, I know how difficult it must be for you to be their standing in agony. But you have to understand that Renesmee is mine and Bella's daughter. She is ours biologically. But you have to understand again, you must hunt before you are going to be meeting her." then he finished and the room when silent for a few seconds then I spoke this time. "What am I, where am I and how am I here, can someone answer this. I know I was in an accident. But, I don't know anything. I am really confused." This time it was Bella who answered. " Katy, you were being stalked by someone on a motorbike and you were knocked down and hit. You were close to death but I was the one who carried you to my car and drove you here which is your new home. This is your new family. I was the one who created you into a vampire. Like I said early on when you first woke up. Now you have a brand new life because of me. I was not going to let you die. You were innocent and the innocent people don't deserve to die..." she trailed of into the silence. "Hello dearest Katy, Please tell me how was your transformation. I want to know every facet." the doctor spoke with all excitment. Then I ran out of the room and ran outside as fast as I can. Chapter two (Note: it will be written here on 23-01-12. thanks for reading) Category:Blog posts